1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices and more particularly pertains to a new support device for supporting both legs of a ladder when the ladder is being used on stairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support devices, and those for supporting ladders, is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes particular adjustment means for allowing a ladder to be positioned on stairs having different inclines. Further, the device should include means to prevent movement of the device relative to the stairs and to ensure that the ladder does not slide off of the device.